Hope is Like the Sun
by kyotoprincess
Summary: “Maybe… maybe the sun is a sign of hope.” And maybe, just maybe, the sun is hope. Jack/Gilbert. Hinted Vincent.


Big thanks to **KuroDemon** who liked my other Jack x Gilbert story. I agree with her, there isn't enough Jack x Gilbert around...which saddens me. *sighs* Oh well.

Anywhoo, this really wasn't meant to be yaoi-related or such but feel free to think that. It was suppose to be related to the master-servant relationship or older brother-younger brother thing but ehh. I hope you like it though because it just came out of nowhere XD.

* * *

_"Master Jack, how come the sun sets?"_

Jack looked over from the balcony he was sitting on. Or rather, the railing he was sitting on.

It had been a very **slow** and monotonous day for the three: Vincent, Gilbert and Jack. Because of the meeting downstairs, Jack couldn't sneak out unless he wanted to break all of his bones from the two-story estate. And so, dragging his cute and beloved servants with him, he was able to make them sit with him until the meeting was adjourned.

Extremely bored, it felt like_ forever_ to the three.

"Why do you ask that, Gil?" Jack seemed intrigued by the boy's small mind.

After all, he was still new to the nobles' world; so was Vincent. He glanced over to the young boy that fell asleep against his older brother's shoulder. It seemed like Vincent was so bored (tired perhaps) that he soon fell into a deep slumber. His lips tugged a bit, staring at the cute boy sleeping away. It was surprising that Gilbert wasn't fast asleep too.

He brought his attention back to Gilbert about his question. He seemed to be staring at the stone floor, his brows narrowed as if he was thinking really hard. That was also a cute sight in Jack's point of view. He enjoyed seeming the two's interesting facial expressions whether they found out something that was_ 'out of the ordinary'_ in their point of view.

"Well.. It just seems pointless for the sun to set if its going to rise again," That was his reply.

Jack arched his brow, staring at the boy. He was surprised to find a straight face when he said it. Jack never saw Gil as a person who would have such deep thoughts. Albeit it was a good question, but still, Jack assumed he was the type of person who had cute expressions and good reasons and morals for a young boy. He smirked as he continued to stare at the raven-haired boy.

Gilbert's golden eyes widen a bit, nervous.

"Maybe.." Jack teased as he stood up, "its to let the monsters come and eat little boys like **you**!"

His arms rose up as he tried to intimidate a monster attacking it's prey without making too much noise. Gilbert whimpered, unable to move due to Vincent's weight on his shoulder. So instead, his face drained color as he stared. Jack snickered, finding his humor after one act of _'kind'_ teasing. He reached over and pinched the boy's cheek, receiving a small whine.

"Ma-Master Jack!" Gil pouted when Jack was done. His cheeks were pink either from his blushing or from the pinch. _Maybe both._

"Haha sorry Gil~ I couldn't resist!" It was true enough.

His muse dies out slowly **--quickly--** as he stares out in the horizon, behind the two. His mind drifts back to Gilbert's earlier question. Suddenly, he wondered as well. He wondered why the sun sets when it will rise again? Mentally, he smiled. There are many questions in the world that no one knew the answer to. _This was one of the questions._ Though, he would tell Gilbert what he thought. Why the sun sets and why it rises.

"Maybe… maybe the sun is a sign of hope."

"Hope?" Gil's voice is quiet, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah, hope. If the sun never sets, we'd be buried in a sea of light. We wouldn't understand sympathy or compassion for those who are in the darkness,"

That was what Jack believe why the sun sets. To provide _hope_ for those** lost**. To provide _hope_ to those **deep in the darkness**. He smiled a bit; _it has a nice ring to it_. He continued to stare at the sun.

"Then…"

Gilbert looks over his shoulder as Jack was distracted from his thoughts and stareed at Vincent getting up. He seemed drowsy for his eyes seemed laced with tiredness. Gilbert looked over, helping his brother up but also feeling worried that he woke him up from his sleep. Vincent's red and gold eyes look up to Jack. Jack only stares now.

"Then isn't Master Jack like **the sun**?"

_It was short, simple and to the point._

Jack was taken aback, his breath hitched accordingly. He never saw himself as_ 'the sun'_. Rather, he never thought he could be reminded as _'the sun'_. He had no idea what to say; like he had anything to say. Vincent smiled, staring at his master's bewildered expression. Either he was confused or Vincent was just playing around with him.

"Ah, Master Jack** is** the sun! He showed me and Vince hope!" His eyes brightened.

Gilbert looked up, his cheeks blushed a bit but a strong smile stuck to his face. Jack is utterly and truly surprised. But… _it's a good surprise_. A **good **feeling. He sees the two smiles almost reflect each other though not physically. Rather, emotionally._ I see_, he thought warmly.

_It had a nice ring to it._

Reaching out, he ruffled and messed with the boys' hair. Both seemed quiet and did not complained. There was nothing to complain anyway. Jack bent down and gave a small kiss to both of their heads. _Moments like these are supposed to be treasured_, he thought warmly. The two blushed, a feeling of bliss was filled in their hearts.

"Then, as the sun, I have a favor to ask you,"

Jack bent down on his knee, facing the two brothers. Both Vincent and Gilbert exchanged glances. He smiled at the two. It was warm and inviting; much like the **sun.**

_Very much like the sun._

"Remember the sun," Jack said that, "Remember the warmth and never forget."

Gilbert looked at him, his cheeks turning slightly pink as his smile widen some more, if it was possible. Vincent looked up as well. Jack, on the other hand, was utterly confused by the lack of response. Though he could guess what their answer was.

"Yes, Master Jack. We'll never forget you!" Gilbert replied. "That's because Master Jack is the sun,"

Vincent agreed eagerly, stating that Jack could be the human version of the sun. Just like that, their minds were set on one thing: _Jack Bezarius was the sun_. Or remotely similar to it. Jack reluctantly agreed. Why? Because they were both wrong, Vincent and Gilbert. Jack thought** --felt--** that the sun was right in front of him. These two children; these two brothers, were like the sun. As they talked between the two, agreeing enthusiastically, he felt happy. As he zoned out from their conversation, he could see the sun behind them, shining gloriously behind them.

_It was short, simple and to the point._

_Still… it had a nice ring to it. Jack Bezarius, the sun._


End file.
